ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Strike Up the Band
Strike Up the Band is the seventh episode of Knighted. Anecdote Plot four heroes are in a car driving down the street. Sci: Where are we going again? Shay: We're going to see Burning Rain, my favorite band ever! Now step on it! steps on the accelerator and the car goes shooting forward. Shay: FASTER! Paper: Shay, they're not going to be sold out in the next 20 minutes... They had at least 100 tickets left 10 minutes ago... Toon: Besides, I don't even want to see Burning Rain. That drum guy scares me. Shay: Drum guy? How dare you insult Techno Tim, the most epic guitar player in the history of guitar players. Sci: But shay, you don't have to freak out... Shay: FREAK OUT? HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT? I GET TO MEAT BURNING RAIN! faints. Paper: That ought to keep him quiet... car continues to drive and they eventually reach a stadium. Toon: They're playing here...? three heroes get out of the car and walk up to a man standing in front of the stadium. Paper: Hey, are you-- Flinn: --Manager Flinn Davis? Yes I am! I am the manager of Burning Rain. Are you here for the last three tickets to the concert tonight? Paper: Three tickets... We needed four... Flinn: Actually, that's why I was standing here... I kind of need someone to be their bodyguards... Paper: And you were-- Flinn: --standing here? Yeah, I know, I'm kind of weird. But anyway, know anybody for the job? heroes look at themselves and then walk over to the car. Shay gets out of the car and looks the others. Sci: You wouldn't want to be the bodyguards for Burning Rain at their concert, would you? Shay: Would I...? notices Flinn. Shay: FLINN DAVIS! faints again. Another car pulls up and six Hortresians get out of the car. Flinn: Hey guys! These are going to be your bodyguards... Toon: Wait... what...? Paper: Burning Rain... is made up of Hortesians? Song waking up: Yeah! You didn't know that? Toon: Shouldn't you have fainted... Shay: No... too excited! 6 Hortresians walk over to Flinn. Tim: These guys! They look pathetic! all draw their swords. Tim: I stand corrected... Lexi: Sounds good to me... walks up to the band members. Shay: I'm your biggest fans! Tim: Well, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Tim, the drummer... Sheldon: You can call me Sheldon. I play keyboard... Mike: I'm Mike, the bass player... Anna: Anna. I play the electric guitar... Lexi: I'm Lexi. I play guitar and sing sometimes... Jeremy: ...And I'm Jeremy. I play guitar and I'm also the lead singer. Sci: I see you've all adopted human names... Sheldon: If you haven't noticed, Hortresians are basically just green humans who are slightly taller... Anna: So you ready for our concert tonight... Shay: AM I...? Flinn: Before I go, I'm just telling you that the concert is at 9:00. Fans will start arriving by the end of the our, so be prepared. Everything is set up and I should be back by 8:30. Jeremy: See you! Flinn: Bye... gets into the car that the band arrived in and drives off. The heroes turn towards the band members. Paper: Shall we go...? camera cuts to the beginning of the concert. Thousands of fans have poured into the stadium and the band is up on the stage. The four heroes are sitting in front of the stage. Paper and Sci are sitting in two chairs facing Toon and Shay. Shay is watching the concert intensely while the others seem to be bored. Shay: This is amazing! Sci: It's rock music! It's not that amazing... Shay: Well that's your opinion... camera pans over to the crowd of fans. One Kothralian sitting in the crowd gets up from his seat and begins to walk into the back of the stadium. He runs down a very dark corridor and eventually makes it to the power box in the stadium. He takes out the two guards and then opens the power box. He flips a switch, turning off all the power, including the lights, amplifiers, and microphones. Outside, the band stops playing due to the malfunction. Jeremy: What just happened? Anna: Power turned off... Mike: What should we do? heroes jump onto the stage. Paper: Flinn told us not to take any chances! We're getting you out of here! Sheldon: We should go... and Sci lead the band of the stage while Shay and Toon follow behind. Toon: Hurry, let's go! run off the stage and across the field of the baseball stadium the concert is in. A rocket suddenly zooms across the sky towards the band, but Paper quickly turns around and fires an arrow at it, making it explode several feet before it hits them. There is now mass chaos in the crowd and in the band. The heroes lead the band into the dugout of the stadium where they find Flinn. Flinn: Mechanical failure or something, right? Sci: But someone just fired a rocket at us! Flinn: I'll get the Plumbers or someone to look into it! Let's go! run into the main part of the dugout and then sit down to relax. Sheldon: We need to find a way out of here, and fast! Shay: Yeah, we're working on that... Flinn: These dugouts should connect to the training facility across the street. We can escape from there... Paper: Sounds good to me! get up and run through the deep part of the dugout and head through a door marked "To Training Facility." They run down a series of dark passageways and eventually make it into a batting cage. They look around and find it empty. Jeremy: Well it's empty... Tim: It's also quiet... Toon: What is this... a horror-ninja-zombie movie? Sci: All three? Or...? Toon: Does it matter...? Mike: This is hopeless unless we know we're safe... Anna: We just exit, right? Flinn: We're not leaving until I'm 100 percent certain that we'll be safe... Paper: Well no matter how certain you are, we're less safe here, so we're going... Flinn: NO... Paper: Sorry, Mr. Davis, we have to go... grabs Flinn's hand and runs deeper into the training facility. The other three heroes lead the band members at the way through the training facility. The camera cuts to Paper and Flinn exiting the facility in a side exit. They look around to both sides and find nothing. Flinn: You're lucky there's no one... turns around and finds the Kothralian who turned off the power standing in front of him. Flinn: ...here Commercial Kothralian: Mr. Davis... nods his head and then takes out a large sword. Kothralian: ...Prepare to die! Paper: Woah, wait one moment! Can someone explain what is going on here? Kothralian: One of the guy's band members is a Hortresian... Paper: Wait, I thought they were-- Flinn: --all Hortresians? No, I lied... They are in disguise as Hortresians but really they are all human, except for one... Paper: Which one? Flinn: I can't tell you that... door opens behind them and the heroes jump out. The band members stay inside. Paper: It's about time you got here... Toon: What is going on? Kothralian: I'm about to kill Flinn and the four of you, and then the band, where ever they are! That's what's going on! Shay: WOAH! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL BURNING RAIN LIKE THAT! Sci: Shay, what about us? Shay: ...That too... three heroes stare at Shay. Shay: Can we just do this... heroes draw there swords. The Kothralian backs away. Kothralian: Forget it... turns and runs off. Toon: You have a lot of explaining to do... Flinn: I don't know anything... Talk to the band... door opens up and the band peeks out before walking into the alley. Jeremy: Everything safe? Flinn: For now... Paper: Which one...? Lexi: Which one what? Sci: Spill it! Which one of you is Hortresian... Sheldon: That would be me... other five take off their ID masks turning them into humans. Sheldon pretends as if there was an ID mask, but instead stretches his skin out. Toon: Why are you being hunted by the Kothralians? Sheldon: The Hortresians aren't exactly the most superior of the four races involved in this war. The Kothralians are planning a final swipe of our home world before destroying it for good. They're after me because... Shay: ...Because why? Sheldon: Two reasons really... The first reason is that I've been hiding an ancient artifact passed down by the Hortesians for generations, but the main reason, and the reason why I have the artifact, is that I am the prince of the Hortresians... My real name is Hellon. I chose Sheldon as my human name because it reminded me of my Hortresian name... Paper: A real life prince... Hellon: Yes... And I must head back to our hotel... Sci: Why? Hellon: I may have accidentally left my artifact there... camera cuts to the hotel room. The band members, Flinn, and the Knights enter the room. Hellon runs over to the closet and takes a box down from the top shelf. He places it down on the bed and takes off the cover. He takes out a golden watch with two rings around it: one crossing horizontally and the other aligned vertically. The rings don't intersect. The watch part is a normal watch. The final detail is a small knob on the top of the watch that looks like it can be turned. Jeremy: What is that? Hellon: This is the Golden Watch of Ko'et. It is one of the three Golden Artifacts of Ko'et, the Hortresian Goddess of Time. Flinn: What does it do? Hellon: Watch... turns the knob on the top of the watch three times to the left. The rings begin to spin and after a moment Hellon disappears. The door opens and Hellon walks in. Mike: WHAT? Hellon: It is a time travel device... The Kothralians want it so they can send themselves back in time and destroy the Vutcho and Sreyonia in the past. Flinn: What are you talking about? Hellon: It doesn't matter... Are we playing a concert tomorrow or not? Paper: Actually I have an idea... Hand it to me... Hellon: I'm not allowed to trust anyone with this device... Shay: You can trust Paper.. Hellon: I better be able to... gives the Golden Watch of Ko'et to Paper. Paper: Now everyone grab hands.] in the room grabs some one else's hand so that everyone is connected to Paper somehow. Paper twists the knob to the left many times. The ring starts to spin and eventually the camera cuts to the concert a few hours earlier. The entire group is standing on top of the stadium. Shay: Wait, the band is down there... Hellon: Yes, we went back in time, so those are our past selves... Toon: What about when you showed it to us earlier. You went back in time like 3 minutes, but you appeared instantly... Hellon: The device can be very tricky sometimes... You think I came back in right away, but I didn't. The three minutes it took me to get there started three minutes before I left, so I got back-- Flinn: --Can we talk about something that makes a little bit more sense? Paper: Sure. All we need to do is stop the Kothralian from turning off the lights. Hellon: We'd mess up the time stream... By not making the concert end, we'd never end up going to the hotel... Paper: You may be a prince of your people, but even I know that this is not true. Time is simultaneous, not sequential. The concert has already stopped, even though it hasn't stopped yet. The concert stopped for us, but we went back in time to before it happened, so it hasn't stopped for us yet, but it will... Flinn: CAN WE JUST GET SOMETHING DONE!? Sci: Yeah, let's head down there... recruits jump down into a back alley and find the Kothralian running to the power box. Hellon: HEY! Kothralian turns around and faces the group. Kothralian: WHAT!? turns around and begins to walk back towards the group. Kothralian: How'd you get here... Your on stage... Anna: I guess you could say we're from the future... Hellon: And I have the artifact you want right here. Kothralian: Then it's time for me to throw a curve ball. takes out a large rocket launcher. Flinn: You sure this won't change the time stream? Commercial Kothralian fires the rocket, causing the band to scatter. The Knights draw their swords and charge at the Kothralian. Shay jumps and slashes but the Kothralian knocks him to the side. He jumps at Shay and then punches him twice before kicking him into the ground. Toon jumps at the Kothralian and hits him with his sword, knocking him back. Sci then kicks him from the other side before Paper knocks him into the wall. Kothralian: Fine... turns and runs off. Paper fires an arrow at him which hits him and then sends him flying across the wall. Paper: That should do it... Hellon: So we've defeated him... Flinn: And saved the future! Hellon: Should we head back? Paper: Yes, we should... gets hit from behind by the Kothralian. Kothralian: I didn't appreciate that cheap shot! Kothralian takes out a laser blaster and fires it at Paper. Paper dodges and then takes out his sword. He jumps and then slashes the gun out of the Kothralian's hands. Sci jumps in and slashes the Kothralian into the wall. The Kothralian grabs Sci as he jumps at him again and this time throws Sci into Toon. Shay jumps back in and slashes his sword at the Kothralian, but he grabs the sword in his hand and then kicks Shay in the face. Paper fires an arrow at him. It hits him and injects a liquid that knocks him out. Paper: Now we can go back... Jeremy: Only one problem... Lexi: While you were fighting, some Hortresian came and took Hellon and his device away... Knights notice that Hellon is gone. The camera cuts to a castle. Hellon is standing with three other Hortresians: two males and a female. Hellon: Din, Runa, Gorthin? Din: Brother, do you have your artifact... takes out the Golden Watch of Ko'et. Din takes out a golden tablet. Din: I still have the Golden Tablet of Ko'et. Runa: And I still have the Golden Cloak of Ko'et. Gorthin: Then we are finally back in this war. Soon the Kothralians will be finished and our armies will move on to Vytonia. Hellon: About that Father, you see, I need to go back. I had brought some people back in time to try stop someone from stealing eliminating me in the future. I need to go back! Gorthin: Who was trying to eliminate you? Hellon: The Kothralians, but... Gorthin: I knew it... Give me the device... I won't let you go back... Din: Father, let him go! Gorthin: Do not address me in that tone. I am telling you to give me that artifact... Runa: Father, he will be back soon, just let him bring the people back... Gorthin: None of you are to argue for this again. Now please give me the Golden Watch of Ko'et. is a long pause. Hellon: NO! Gorthin: Very well... All three of you are banished, starting now... slams his staff down on the ground and makes his three children disappear. The camera cuts to the back hallway in the stadium. Gorthin's three children suddenly appear. Flinn: Hellon, you're alive! But... who are these two? Hellon: There's been a sudden change in plans... These are my siblings, Din and Runa. Din: Hello... Runa: It is an honor to meet you... Hellon: They have the other two Golden Artifacts of Ko'et, the Cloak and the Tablet. With all three of them were are the Keepers of Time. We can take you back, but we then must go... Flinn: Why? Hellon: It is our job to save the-- Din: No it is not, brother. We have been banished from our home. This is our new home now. These are the people that we must protect... Hellon: But our... Runa: Our father may be ignorant, but he is not stupid. He will call us if he ever needs us again... Hellon: Very well, let our alliance with the Earth, begin... Din: Woah, you're the youngest of the three, you can't do that... Runa: You can't do it either. Only father can... Din: We've been banished though. I never said the Hortresian alliance. I said-- Flinn: --Can we just get this over with? is a brief pause. Hellon: Let us return to the present. And if you ever need help, you can give us a call... spins the watch a bunch of times and eventually they end up back in the present. The camera cuts to the group in the hotel room. Flinn: Thank you for all your help! Paper: Thank you for hiring us... Sci: Having three aliens actually join us is good. It's another step towards ending this war... Hellon: Yes, but I do have a bit of bad news... Toon: What is it? Din: In the past few hours, the hours we skipped over, an invasion of Hortren Prime has begun. It is the Kothralians who are invading. Runa: It is no longer our responsibility to save our people... They are no longer our people... Hellon: Soon we will let the people of Earth no that not every alien is as bad as they seem... End Category:Episodes Category:Knighted Category:Knighted Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd